


Isolde

by matchst_ck



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the hawk is the matchmaker, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad is trying quite hard to make friends with Tristan's hawk, Isolde. His efforts have not gone unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolde

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for Tristhadweek but never posted it here. Rectifying that now. Short, but hopefully sweet.

The hawk cawed loudly making Galahad cut his approach short. Her head turned, beady eye flitting between Galahad's face and the bloody piece of meat between his fingers.

"Really, you'd think by now you'd at least tolerate my company." He huffed, tossing the piece of meat towards the hawk without approaching further. To his further annoyance, she caught it without as much as a flap of her wings. "This is the seventeenth time I've tried making fri-"

"Twenty first, actually." Tristan's gravelly tones filtered in through the doorway of the makeshift aviary. Galahad jumped, twisting to face him as the hawk trilled a warning behind him.

"Tristan, I..." His hands twisted, worrying his lip.

"As I say, this is your twenty first attempt at bringing her food. I don't think it would be wrong of me to ask why?" He moved forward with ease on silent feet, to brush a couple of fingers under the hawk’s beak. She tilted her head happily as Tristan looked back to the young knight. 

"Well I just...I thought that perhaps." Galahad sighed, it was time to come clean. "I thought if I ingratiated myself to your hawk, I might ingratiate myself to...you." He sighed, realising just quite how that sounded.

"Isolde." Was Tristan's only response.

"Excuse me?" Galahad frowned.

"Her name is Isolde." Tristan pointed to the hawk, who was now making at attempt to undo the braid at the side of Tristan's head.

"Oh, I've never heard you use it. It sounds lovely." Galahad rubbed a hand over his own beard at the turn this conversation had taken. “Does it mean anything?”

"Are you actually curious or is this another attempt at...'ingratiating' yourself?" Tristan's tone gave away nothing, but his lips turned up at the sides.

"No!" Galahad crowed. "I'm genuinely curious."

"It means lover of Tristan." Tristan tilted his head at the arch of Galahad's eyebrows. "Young pup, your face is going remarkably red."

"Well, it's just th-that's an odd name for a hawk isn't it?" Galahad bristled at Tristan's laugh. It made his stomach flutter and the blush on his face proceeded down his neck.

"Odd? Perhaps. But she has been my only love since I joined this motley crew of knights." Tristan ran a finger down Isolde's feathers before he left her perched and approached the younger knight, stopping only when toe to toe. "Does this mean you are jealous, Galahad?"

"Jealous?!" Galahad scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of a bird?" His arms came up to cross in front of him defensively, only to be stopped by Tristan's hands slipping around his cuff less wrists.

"For the same reason you've been trying to make friends with her, that you've been coming in here every day trying to feed her and have her take you under her wing. For the same reason that you-" at this, Tristan swallowed looking a little less sure of himself "-that you want to be my Isolde" 

Hazel eyes flicked between blue and Galahad realised Tristan was waiting for an affirmative response. Looked hopeful, even. Galahad wasn't about to let him down.

"Is there room in your heart, for another?" Galahad pressed, raising himself onto the balls of his feet until the hair on his face brushed the older knights.

"Another hawk? No." Tristan shook his head, smiling. "But for a young pup, there just might be." 

Their lips met gently as Isolde trilled, taking flight through the aviary window. Tristan, lips moving against the others as Galahad's arms came up to wrap around him, couldn't help but praise her impeccable timing.


End file.
